


夜尽天明（一发完 道士锤X魂基 HE 清水 ）

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE





	夜尽天明（一发完 道士锤X魂基 HE 清水 ）

（很平淡的一篇，写得不太顺手，但是想着写都写了还是发了吧。咒语是度娘搜来的，灵修是瞎编的）

 

正文：

 

索尔今天很头疼，大堂中央跪着两排徒弟，虽然只有两个是他的，但是别的弟子也要尊称他一声丁师叔，有的还要叫他丁师伯，所以这个锅他有份，有义务也有责任背，反正在座的师父们都有份。  
三天前的鬼泉谷弟子试炼，各大驱魔师的弟子都参与了，只是昨天不知道是谁不小心撞破了一个古老的封印，一夜之间怨灵厉鬼四处逃窜扰得附近村镇鸡犬不宁，还出了人命，村民气急败坏第二天就告到了官府，官府效率也快，一夜之间搜罗了附近几乎所有的道士，明令他们解决眼前的事情，不然依法处置。  
好在这些弟子知道事情的严重性当天就各自赶回通知了师父，官府上门拿人的时候没有任何阻碍。已经没时间去追究什么责任了，还有什么办法，自己徒弟搞的烂摊子跪着也要收拾好，道长们当即决定第二天晚上趁封印余威还在，找个鬼魂活动最活跃的时辰去把放出来的鬼魂们全部收了。  
说干就干，一点都耽误不得，连夜做了准备，白天到鬼泉谷开坛、引鬼、作法。时间上还算紧凑，放出去的鬼几乎都引回来了。  
说是收鬼，但是有几个道士很不老实，用净焚咒直接把鬼魂打散，永世不得超生。  
不远处刚好有一个白衣鬼正被八卦镜罩住，索尔一脚把身边的徒弟范达踢过去挡住那道净焚咒，芙蕖趁机上去将那鬼魂收进葫芦。  
“华师兄何必如此赶尽杀绝，他们都是被封印多年无家可归的游魂。”  
“切，省事而已，这次事故村民们不仅没有半点酬劳，还把我们骂得狗血淋头，哪那么多精力。”  
索尔懒得和他理论，只好加快速度，多收几个。  
回收的鬼魂统一交给大长老带回去超度。

刚到家索尔一拍脑袋，刚刚救的鬼魂忘记交给大长老了。正想着，一个白衣鬼幽幽地从芙蕖背后飘到三人跟前。  
“多谢道长救命之恩。”鬼魂恭敬地作了个揖。  
这是个年轻的鬼，看起来也就十六七岁，皮相不错，皮肤很白——当然鬼都很白，只是眼前这个不似一般的鬼那样白得生硬干瘪，倒更像个活人，剑眉薄唇，高发髻，绑着一根天青色的发带，整洁的白色直衣，外面一层轻纱大氅——一副正经的儒生打扮，死了该有几百年了吧。  
“举手之劳，我这就给你超度。”索尔一边回礼一边吩咐徒弟们开坛。  
招魂幡，供果、茶酒，香宝蜡烛，米饭馒头，纸钱都准备好，范达拿着一块灵牌过来，索尔接过，提着朱砂笔问：“公子姓名？”  
鬼站着没说话，索尔抬头又问了一遍：“公子姓名？生辰？”  
鬼皱着眉头想了一会儿，然后摇了摇头：“我……我都不记得了。”  
索尔深吸了口气，把灵牌还给范达：“无妨，试试吧，不一定要知道的。”  
超度经文念完，鬼还在原地。  
“师父，可能封印得太久脑袋还没恢复吧，要不等两天说不定他就想起来了呢。”芙蕖说。  
这一说也有道理。  
索尔把鬼收回葫芦，以防他乱跑，便带回了自己房间。

于是这天索尔是饿醒的，感觉像一天没吃过饭，饿得心慌，醒来后发现那鬼竟趴在他身上。明明都把他封进葫芦了，他是怎么出来的。索尔一把把鬼推开：“孽障！脑子动到我头上来了！”说着就扣起手指念诀。一道雷打出去，鬼被弹到了床尾。  
索尔以为鬼是在吸他的精气，但是运了运气发现精元并无耗损。  
“你怎么回事？”索尔消了消气。  
“没事，就是太冷了，又饿。”鬼委屈巴巴地缩在床尾。  
“简直胡说八道，鬼怎么会冷，饿了的话前厅有香案。”  
“现在不饿了……”  
“你听着，我是个出家人，你这样一声不吭爬我床上是不对的，虽说男女授受不亲，但是两个男的也不可以这样。”  
鬼咬了咬下嘴唇，水汪汪的眼里像是要滴出水来：“我知道了，我去问问范达，看他能不能收留我，不行的话我去找芙蕖。”说完就衣袖一甩起身飘去。  
索尔追到门口拉住他的衣袖：“别别别，我没说不让你睡，只是你要先说一声，不然我会伤到你。”范达那小子年轻气盛的，要是搞出什么丢人的事来让他这个师父的老脸往哪儿搁，至于芙蕖，那就更不行了，人家还是个小姑娘。  
“先约法三章，第一，睡觉就睡觉，不准动邪念，第二，只能在这里睡，不准去打扰别人，第三，不准告诉别人。”  
“嗯！”鬼笑着点了点头。  
“睡吧。”索尔重新躺下，鬼重新趴了上来。索尔感觉怪怪的，虽说鬼没什么重量，这鬼压床的既视感。  
“要不，你还是进来？”索尔掀开被子。  
鬼开心地一溜烟钻了进去，脑袋蹭到索尔肩头，笑盈盈地看着他。鬼没有实体，只是一团轻烟，索尔只觉得旁边多了团凉凉的棉花，于是把被子朝脖子上面拉了拉，看来明天得加个枕头。

过了几天去大长老那边开会重新检查了鬼泉谷的封印，回家路上顺路买了几把上好的青木香。  
索尔推开院门的时候看到的就是这样一幅光景：两只公鸡坐在窝棚上，自己养的黑狗露着圆滚滚的肚皮和隔壁溜来的猫嬉戏。院子里有一个葡萄架，是三年前芙蕖范达拜师的时候搭的，现在已经长得相当茂盛，绿叶爬满了整个架子，搭出了一个小“凉亭”，下面置有竹椅和竹桌，天热的时候师徒几个都爱到下面乘凉。现在架下的竹片桌上摆着一摞摞黄符纸，印着大公鸡的碗里盛着半碗混了朱砂的黑狗血 ，一个白衣书生正坐在桌边写着什么，一绺青丝从背后滑到胸前垂到桌上，男子伸出两截修长苍白的手指将头发捋到一边 。  
索尔之前没见过这人，是谁的客人吗？他走近了些 ，阳光透过葡萄藤和叶子星星点点地漏到男子的衣服上和头发上，甚是好看，浓密的睫毛下露出一点绿色的眸子……  
不对，这是？那个鬼？还在画符？鬼不怕太阳就已经很奇怪了，鬼画符简直就是天方夜谭！  
“芙蕖！范达 ！”  
师兄妹二人老老实实坐下来画符 。  
“就知道偷懒 ！别人帮你画了符你能有长进？经文没有抄！咒文背不全！等师姑年底回来你们就跟她走吧！ ”  
一听到师姑两个字二人都不淡定了，瞬间面如土色。  
“师父，我们知道错了，我们这就抄！”  
“我保证今年就背熟所有的咒文！”  
鬼见索尔刚发完徒弟的火后把目光转向了他，于是赶紧站直：“我……我……我帮你监督他们。”  
索尔没说话，这鬼确实不像一般的鬼，一般的鬼吸人精气，长久下去人会深思倦怠，水米不进而死，但这个鬼像是会吃东西，虽然不直接进食，但是能把人吃下去的养分吸收走。这些天下来索尔除了饿得快吃得多以外倒也没什么。  
看着那双宛如春水的碧眼，白瓷般的脸蛋，要不是被一直封印着，说不定已经成了个魅惑他人的恶鬼。不行，要看紧了。  
索尔把自己头上的金发拽下来几根 ，画了张符卷好点燃，然后捉起鬼的手，用燃烧的符纸在鬼的小指上绕了几圈 ，符纸卷烧完后一道金黄色的光圈在鬼的小指上闪了一下，索尔的小指上也有一个一样的光圈闪了一下。  
“以后他俩再让你帮忙，你就在心里念我的名字，我就知道了。”  
“有这么严重吗？”鬼觉得道长太小题大做了。  
“其实不用你念，你只要有生命危险我师父立马就能感应到，当然，没危险的时候你念他也能知道。”范达一下子认出了这个咒，他和芙蕖在鬼泉谷就用过。  
“现在又懂这么多了？”索尔真是要被这两个徒弟气死 。  
范达吐吐舌头继续埋头画符。  
“今天买了青木香 ，你看看合不合胃口？”索尔从行囊里拿出香点上。  
鬼瞥了一眼：“你们为什么老老是要我吃香？这烟怎么能吃。”说着还拿袖子扇了扇飘过来的烟。  
“你这鬼倒是奇怪，能画符，能抄经文，不怕太阳，葫芦关不住你，香也不吃。”芙蕖咬着笔头。  
小屁孩懂什么，香哪有你师父好吃，鬼抱着手轻飘飘上了葡萄架，索性躺在上面晒起了太阳。  
这绝不是普通的鬼，要尽快查清楚才行，索尔思索着进了书房。

事实证明鬼如果不去害人的话日子是相当枯燥的，索尔不准他乱跑，以免被别的道士收了或者打散了，当然也有点怕他去吸别人的阳气。不能出门玩，在家也没有玩的，只能天天看范达和芙蕖抄经、画符、练功。转眼过了快两个月，鬼无聊得不行。  
“道长，我决定了，明天你出门了我就去吸隔壁老高的阳气。”鬼飘进书房。  
“……你敢。”索尔头也不抬。  
“真的很无聊啊，要不你杀了我吧。”  
“不行。”索尔把手里的书放回架子，抽了本新的。  
“啊啊啊啊啊……”鬼哼哼唧唧在书房里飘来飘去。  
“忍忍，我很快就会找到方法。”索尔开始翻书。  
“骗子，你每天在床上都是这么说的。”鬼这下飘到了书桌上，正好坐在索尔的书上。  
……怎么还耍无赖了。

老管家霍叔的六十大寿到了，师徒三人操持着做了一大桌子酒菜，鬼帮不上什么忙，只拿红纸写了两条春联，虽然不符时节，但也算一份心意，霍叔很开心地贴在了卧房门口。晚上吃饭时鬼一点都没有吃，只抱着个酒壶在旁边看他们吃，做鬼确实挺惨，享受不了美酒佳肴，连味道都闻不到。

索尔吃完饭看了大半夜书，回房的时候见鬼已经先睡了，于是轻手轻脚地钻进了被窝，刚躺下，鬼就翻身过来。  
“怎么了？睡不着？”索尔把鬼脖颈处的被子掖了掖。  
“我听说无法超度还有一个原因，就是灵魂的执念太重。”被子遮住了鬼半边脸，这下那双眼睛更亮了。  
“你是说，你有执念？”  
“嗯。”  
“是什么？”  
“师父救了我一命，我还没有报答呢。”  
“除妖斩魔是我分内之事……”  
“我又不是什么妖魔。”  
“那就更不用什么报答了。”  
“那我这心愿岂不是永远都完不成了？”  
“你想怎么报答？”  
“我也想不到，不如以身相许吧。”鬼朝索尔那边挪了挪身子。  
索尔紧张地伸手抵住：“别！不要冲动！”  
“我不想当鬼了。”  
“我知道，但是不能乱来，这又不是你真实的愿望，不会有用的。”索尔把鬼往墙边推开。  
“话本上都这么写的，试一下又不会怎么样，万一可以呢？我保证不吸你精元。”鬼又凑了上来，冰凉的手指触到了索尔的脸上。  
在那苍白的嘴唇触碰上自己之前索尔掀开被子跳下了床，直到天放白都没有回来。

鬼慢悠悠起了床，芙蕖和范达很勤奋地在院里练功。  
“话说，你们师父年纪也不小了，还没有成亲吗？”洛基飘到旁边的秋千上坐着。  
“师父是不能成亲的。”范达刺中一张灵符。  
“为什么？”  
“师父他们家的人只有童子身才能练法术，破身了就废了。”剑锋的灵符燃起。  
“还有这种说法，那他们家岂不是绝后？”  
“也不算吧，师父还有个姐姐，在外面做生意。”芙蕖双手一翻，手里的49枚铜钱连成了一把剑。  
“所以姐姐传宗接代，弟弟继承家业？”  
“对，家主死的早，师姑10岁的时候就一个人带着才几个月大师父，所以师父为了报答师姑的养育之恩，就当了道士，让师姑过正常的生活。”

索尔第二天才回来，说找大长老问到了超度的方法，今天就可以超度。  
徒弟们再次开坛。还是准备好招魂幡，供果、茶酒，香宝蜡烛，米饭馒头，纸钱，然后超度经文念了两三遍，鬼依然没走。  
“道长，你是不是不懂超度？”鬼看看自己的身体。  
“我还是叫鬼差吧。”索尔扶额，然后重新结印。  
几声惊雷闪过，几个阴森威严的鬼差从地下冒出来。寒暄一阵后鬼差朝鬼摇了摇招魂幡。  
“啧，这个魂不归我们管，招魂幡对他没用，不知道哪里冒出来的。”为首的鬼差把招魂幡卷起，过来捏了捏鬼的身体。  
“那生死簿可查？”索尔问。  
“小兄弟姓谁名谁，生辰何时啊？”鬼差捏了一阵也没捏出个所以然。  
“……不记得了。”鬼失落地说。  
“那我怎么查！”鬼差觉得自己遭到了戏弄。  
“你问我我问谁，我还着急呢，在这里有恩不能报，又无家可归，不能往生，以后道长他们都死了，我就只能一辈子做个孤魂野鬼，你凶我，我找谁哭去！”鬼一边骂一边坐到法坛上。  
“鬼差大哥莫要动怒，兴许还有别的办法呢？您再想想，他和一般的鬼不一样，他不怕太阳、不吸人精元、普通法术镇不住他，有没有可能……不是鬼？”索尔上前安抚道，把鬼的特点详细说了一遍。  
鬼差最终还是叹了口气，从身后小鬼的肚子里掏出一本厚厚的书典，边翻边打量着书生：“你失忆了？怕冷？会饿？”  
鬼嗯了一声。  
“兴许是个劫数吧，看在丁道长和我一番交情，我就卖你个人情，我这里有五个地方，你挑一个。”  
“什么？”  
“啧！赶紧挑！我的五个手指，你挑哪一个？”鬼差把五根手指分别插到手里捧着的那本大书里。  
“小指。”洛基捏了捏小指回道。  
鬼差翻开小指按着的那一页，对索尔说：“这里有个地下冰窟，不知道是什么原因，封印了大量的鬼魂，你去找找看，有没有和这个小哥相关的。”  
“如果没有呢？”索尔问。  
“那就没办法了，劫数是天机，我现在是在给你泄露天机，知道一个就不错了。众生都有劫难，你去助他们渡了劫，也算得上功德一件。”  
“那若是我助不了。”这分明是在让他做白功。  
“那就是你的劫难了。”  
……  
帮人帮到底，救佛救到西，现在总算有一丝希望，索尔决定帮这个鬼去找回记忆。范达和芙蕖也想一起去，但是索尔不同意，一方面村民们还需要他们，一方面此行凶吉未知，他不能让这两个孩子犯险。临行时管家霍叔给他送来了一封信，是在外经商的姐姐寄来的。这个姐姐一年会写那么一两封信回家，都是一些平时的问候和报平安，所以索尔也没多想，把信往包袱里一塞就没管了。  
和鬼一起赶路倒是快，带着索尔也能飞天遁地，没两天就到了鬼差说的那个冰窟附近。  
鬼一到这里就有点不对劲，出现了很严重耳鸣，说有什么东西在呼唤他。大概他们真的找对了。索尔凭着罗盘很快就找到了一处山洞，山洞很深，油灯点燃的时候索尔都吓了一跳，沿途路上都能看到冻僵的尸体，而且越往里走温度越低。  
走到尽头的时候发现这里竟然是一处荒废的别院，因为年代久远被山石埋藏，寒气来自别院深处的一个地窖。  
是远古冰棺，这是一种少有的吸取了天地灵气的法器，由于失去控制所以灵力外溢，导致冰封了周围的一切。冰棺的力量现在已经削弱了不少，不然他们不可能这么顺利进来。  
索尔带着鬼下到地窖的时候就看到了悬在半空中的发着蓝光的冰棺，冰棺前面站着一个白色的人影，一动不动。鬼大脑里的轰鸣声越来越大，索尔走了过去，冰棺前面的这个人，不就是他身边的鬼吗？  
“难道……这是……”  
“没错，你的肉身。”索尔的语气里难掩欣喜之情，“你还没有死。”  
他还没有死，还活着，鬼万万没想到这个，他以为会找到记忆，然后顺利往生，没想到自己还可以活。  
索尔帮鬼魂进入了肉身，魂体分离太久，加上体内的冰棺之力还没有消失，现在成了半人半鬼的状态，必须要让他醒过来，不然就死定了。  
索尔咬了咬牙，上去抱住那具冰冷的身体，含住了那两片薄唇。  
屏气凝神，元气从四肢凝聚到胸中，缓缓移到下腹，精血在此处汇聚，精元形成，像护送一颗珍珠，精元从下腹运回胸腔，最后通过口腔送到书生体内。这是灵修之法，一般是两个有功力的人一起修炼，除了双方功力加成以外还可以达到命连一线的效果，途中要精血互换，不然就没用，精元已经送到书生体内，索尔用舌头顶开了书生的口腔，勾着里面的小舌拉到齿间，牙尖轻轻合上，鲜血从对方的舌尖溢出，索尔吮吸掉溢出的血珠，驱动全身法力去帮助对方消化体内的精元。魂体合一，加上精元的粘合，魂魄已经稳固住。  
脸颊被眼睫毛扫了一下，索尔睁开眼睛，见书生已经醒了，半眯着眼睛正懵懂地看着他。  
索尔的法力也消耗到了极限，沉睡了几百年的身体还没有恢复，书生脱力倒在他怀里，索尔也觉得一阵天旋地转，抱着书生慢慢坐到地上。试着念了个咒，手上只出现了一点点法力，全身的法力好像都流失干净了，果然，灵修也会破功。  
不过书生现在恢复了，不再是鬼，是活生生的人，不像以前冷冰冰没有重量的轻烟，而是有呼吸、沉甸甸、温热的身体。刚恢复血色的嘴唇也饱满了许多，上面还挂着一点血，是刚刚索尔咬出来的。还没有来得及高兴，周围就传来一阵阵鬼魂的哀嚎，刚刚进来的时候看到的那些冰封的尸体，他们的怨灵受到惊扰现在竟全部一起释放出来，可是索尔现在已经没有法力。  
“怎么会？是我们动到什么机关了吗？”索尔到底是道士，没有被鬼魂的哀嚎吓到，反而冷静地分析起了眼前的情况。  
“我想起来了，好像是我把他们冰封的……可是……为什么……”书生头痛欲裂，大量的记忆涌进他的大脑，一时混乱不堪。  
又一个画面闯进脑海，白衣书生从密室拿走了冰棺，然后摔到了地上，铺天盖地的寒气席卷了整个世界。书生在索尔怀里打了个冷颤，睁大了眼睛：“这不是劫……是罪……是我的罪……是我把他们封死在这里的……他们要来复仇了……”  
书生痛苦地捂着脑袋，索尔不知道他到底想起了什么，周围的鬼嚎越来越多，越来越大声，必须要离开了，他把胳膊穿过书生的膝下，书生一把拦住他：“道长，你快走……他们的目标是我，我先拖住他们，你快跑……”  
索尔强硬地把书生抱起来，朝另一边的洞口跑去，跑了不久就看到一丝光线，当索尔以为就要逃出生天时才发现，他们又回到了冰棺的那个洞里。索尔继续朝别的洞口跑去，跑了几圈还是回到了冰棺这里，没错，鬼打墙，鬼魂们已经将他们困在这里，谁也别想走。  
索尔抱着书生坐在墙角，用剩余的墨线和灵符在外面绕了几圈，鬼魂们围在周围，正一层层地蚕食着墨线，随时都会蜂拥而入。  
“对不起，是我害了你。”耳边充斥着凄厉的哭嚎，书生的声音几乎听不见。  
“可能就是我的劫数吧。”索尔安慰着，用手擦掉书生额上的汗水，“怎么样？还能想起什么来吗？”  
“太乱了，一下子不能分清顺序，能确定的是，冰棺的力量已经很弱，他们感受到我这个大仇人的到来所以拼命冲破了封印。”  
“对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“哈，忘了说了，我叫……洛基。”  
“总算也有点收获嘛。”  
“早知道这样，还不如不来呢，不如天天帮你监督范达和芙蕖抄经文……”  
“这你就满足了？等出去了，你还可以和我们一起变老，一起吃饭，就不用天天来我房里。”  
洛基不开心了：“那以后就不能和你睡一起了吗？”  
生气的样子真可爱，索尔好笑地捏捏他的后颈：“当然可以，想睡多久都行。”  
“你姐姐会喜欢我吗？”  
“会的。”对了，姐姐，姐姐给的信还没看呢，索尔从包里拿出信，最后一封信了，看完再死，也算了无牵挂。  
洛基继续整理他的记忆，原来他是一个官宦人家的小少爷，十七岁那年父亲得到了一个法器，就是远古冰棺，本是秘不外宣的事，不知被谁走露了风声，冰棺引来无数人眼红，甚至有人上门偷盗，一天趁府上人少，一群匪人杀进府内，洛基知道冰棺不能落入歹人之手，所以赶紧去了密室，可是匪人已经杀进来，他只好当场摔碎了冰棺，没想到冰棺失去封印以后瞬间爆发，将整个府邸冰封了起来，数百人命丧于此，冰封之力无人能破解，只能随着时间的流逝慢慢耗尽。洛基当时离冰棺最近，冰棺保护住了他的肉身，但是冲击太大直接造成生魂离体。变成魂体而且没有记忆的洛基孤零零一个人四处漂泊，后来被一个法力高强的道士和那群孤魂一起封印在鬼泉谷，不久前才被放出来。  
“索尔……不是我……我不是故意要杀他们的……”  
看完信后索尔呆了很久，信纸都掉到了地上，周围的墨线还剩最后一根，已经开始闪火花。  
“索尔，我理清楚了，当年，是这些人要抢冰棺，我才……”  
索尔微笑着用拇指按住了他的嘴唇：“以后再说，先出去。”  
“可是……”  
索尔把洛基抱到墙角放好，抵着对方的额头说：“不管是不是你的错，有我在，谁都不能伤害你。”然后转身扯断了最后一根墨线。  
根本阻止不了，洛基腿还软着呢，眼角余光扫到地上的信笺，于是捡起来，信里到底说什么了。

蠢弟弟：  
原谅我现在才发现你已经27岁了，之前告诉你的练法术要童子身是假的，只是不希望你变得和爹那样风流成性。为了补偿你，我年底回家一定会解决你的终身大事，你准备一下，要是能在我回来之前就解决的话我会更高兴的。  
替我问候霍叔、范达、芙蕖。

洛基把信揉成一团，还真是个蠢货，别人说什么就信什么，自己有没有法力还不知道吗！  
索尔的姐姐确实是骗他的，他们家的法术和童子身压根就没有关系，索尔刚刚觉得法力散尽只是因为和一个没有法力的人灵修消耗过度而已，他是第一次做这种事，又一直被姐姐的话误导，所以以为自己已经法力全失，现在休息够了早就恢复了。  
丁索尔，方圆几百里法力最强的道士，鬼称雷电法王，千年僵尸、七世怨灵、四方鬼圣、 不腐尸王……哪个没有被他打得跪下叫爹的，刀山火海、龙潭虎穴，除了阎罗殿和南天门，该去的地方都去过，哪怕他的徒弟，在弟子辈里都是数一数二的，区区几百年的鬼魂算个屁。  
墨线一断，周围的鬼魂们都涌上来把索尔包成了一个粽子，但是索尔却不慌不忙地念起了咒语：“玉清始青，真符告盟，推迁二炁，混一成真。五雷五雷，急会黄宁，氤氲变化，吼电迅霆，闻呼即至，速发阳声，狼洛沮滨渎矧喵卢椿抑煞摄，急急如律令！”咒语一念完，伴随着一声惊雷，身上像裹尸布一般的鬼魂们都被雷电撕裂，索尔整个人全身闪着蓝色的雷电之光。宛如神明降临一般的景象看得洛基心头一颤，本来就软麻无力的腿现在更软了。  
“天道轮回，当年是你们强抢他人冰棺才遭此劫难，倘若乖乖应劫，我大可送你们早日轮回，否则，从此魂飞魄散永不超生！”索尔手里的雷电火花变得更活跃，噼里啪啦地闪出了几朵花来，把整个山洞照得如同白昼，连冰棺都失去了光彩。  
还有不怕死的怨灵冲上来，还没有靠近就被雷电打成灰烬。洛基把收鬼的葫芦扔到了索尔脚边，周围的鬼魂们好像思考了很久，慢慢收起了阴森的鬼气，然后乖乖地陆陆续续钻进了葫芦。

恢复人身以后就不能飞天遁地了，不过能做的事也多了许多，二人一路游山玩水了两三个月才回镇子，踏进大院的一刻芙蕖和范达扑上来抱着索尔大哭。  
“师父……我还以为你回不来了呢……呜呜呜呜……”  
“我不是写信回来的吗？”索尔宠溺地拍着两个徒弟的背。  
“他们以为那信是我伪造的。”老管家霍叔一脸无语地在旁边扫地。  
“那个……小哥呢？送走了吗？”芙蕖擦擦眼泪，索尔信里并没有提及洛基还阳的事，想给他们一个惊喜。  
索尔笑着朝门外喊了一声：“洛基！”  
洛基半张脸出现在门口，然后慢吞吞地出来，就快入冬，索尔给他添了一件墨绿的斗篷。  
“他没有死，我们找到了他的肉身，现在已经是正常人了。”索尔边说边去拉人，可能在外面站太久了，树叶落到头上都没发现，索尔给他拿掉树叶，理顺头发，拢好斗篷，然后二人拉着手进了屋，跨门槛的时候索尔还贴心地帮人提了衣摆。  
芙蕖、范达、霍叔的下巴都掉到了地上，眼前这两个人的小动作，明目张胆的牵手，眼里藏都藏不住的情意，当我们死的吗？  
芙蕖第一个捡起了下巴，哭着跑回了屋，范达一边笑一边“师妹师妹”地喊着追了上去。  
“芙蕖哭什么？见洛基回来不开心吗？”索尔不解地问。  
“她失恋了。”霍叔背过身去继续扫地。  
“她喜欢师父？”洛基看出了端倪。  
“不，她喜欢洛公子。”霍叔翻了个白眼。  
“啊？！”  
“那范达也太不仗义了，还笑人家芙蕖。”  
霍叔耸耸肩：“不是笑，是开心，他喜欢芙蕖。”

 

（完）


End file.
